


Masquerade Waltz

by Death_God_Raven



Series: Colección de San Valentín [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Universo Alterno, regalo de San Valentín para todos, six-shot(?)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_God_Raven/pseuds/Death_God_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un Vals caótico que solo ellos dos podrían bailar…</p><p>(Regalo de San Valentín 2016~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ¿Quién?

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Complaceré todos los gustos (y los míos por supuesto xD) en este six-shot, es todo lo que diré para evitar dañar la sorpresa ~. -Al menos lo intentaré 8D- 
> 
> Así que no hay advertencia en sí, solo que lean bajo su propio riesgo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ladies and Gentlemen! ¡Les traigo mi regalo de San Valentín y ahora según Ao3 el día de las Obras de los Fans! 8D
> 
> Tardé una semana escribiendo esto y de a malas logré terminarlo a tiempo ~. También puedo decir que en realidad era un solo un one-shot pero lo dividí en 6 partes conforme lo iba corrigiendo, así que por eso está así.

~0-0-0~

¿Eh…? ¿Quién…? – Shizuo jadeó sus interrogantes con dificultad al notar como su cuerpo era jalado por otra persona en aquella oscuridad.

Una de las manos ajenas tomó la suya entre sus dedos mientras que la otra se encargaba de sostenerlo desde la cintura con mucha facilidad. Fue en ese momento que él se percató que las cadenas que siempre lo tenían prisionero no estaban y lo más curioso era que esa sensación de somnolencia que lo mantenía dócil, iba desapareciendo con rapidez. El rubio abrió los ojos para enterarse que su mundo visual era limitado por los dos orificios de una máscara en donde podía observar que había alguien delante de él, aun sosteniéndolo de una forma gentil.

¿Quién eres…? – Shizuo interrogó al individuo agarrándolo por los hombros mientras seguían danzando en ese ambiente frio que podía compararse a estar sumergido en el agua; su delgada vestimenta blanca no era suficiente para mantener el calor en aquel espacio. Adicionalmente, los ocasionales destellos que iluminaban el vacío eran pertenecientes a organismos que parecían flotar al igual que ellos y ayudaban a mantener un limitado análisis de lo que estaba a su alrededor.

¿Debo sentirme insultado por esa pregunta, Shizu-chan? No paso a verte durante un tiempo… ¿Y ya te olvidas de mí? ¿Es en serio~? – La voz melosa y ligeramente contrariada se hizo sentir por fin.

Izaya… - Aquella respuesta no podía tener más desprecio incluido, pero habían otras emociones agregadas que eran difíciles de adivinar para el dueño de ese nombre. Al menos era un poco diferente de las otras veces en que se había permitido venir a visitar a Shizuo.

El tiempo en que tardaste en decir mi nombre fue un poco largo. ¿No? ¿Alguien más ha venido a verte además de mí~? – La irritación se hizo presente en Izaya al preguntar esto.

Afortunadamente nadie más, pero… ¿Eso acaso importa? Por una parte desearía que nadie más viniera y me fastidiara con su estúpida presencia. – Contestó Shizuo mareándose por un momento.

De cualquier manera… ¿Por qué las máscaras esta vez…? ¿Por qué estamos bailando…? Me enferma. – Agregó el rubio quitándose la máscara de una vez para observar mejor a Izaya quien seguía usando la suya.

Quería cambiar un poco el ambiente tal vez. Con respecto al baile, si nos movemos de esta forma la poción se irá más rápido de tu sistema. ¿No te sientes mejor que un vegetal, Shizu-chan? – Izaya bromeó.

Es perturbador bailar contigo… Así que detente o te golpearé, maldito bastardo. – Shizuo sabía perfectamente que todo eso era solo un entremés de las verdaderas intenciones de aquel sujeto.

Eso sería contando que pudieras golpearme, todavía no estás al 100% de tus condiciones. No hay nada que puedas hacer _aun_ … - Izaya hizo énfasis en esa última palabra para extrañeza de Shizuo. Pero fuera lo que fuera que el pelinegro tuviera en mente, él también tenía algo bajo la manga y planeaba usarlo cuando este estuviera con la guardia baja.

Pues hazlo antes de que pueda asesinarte. – Shizuo soltó sin rodeos, pasando sus manos por el cuello de Izaya dispuesto a estrangularlo. No obstante, antes de que sus dedos pudieran hacer gran daño, Shizuo simplemente se acercó a Izaya y depositó sus labios sobre la fina máscara con una sonrisa.

Nunca te andas por las ramas. ¿Verdad? - Izaya sonrió divertido debajo de la máscara, deteniendo la danza demente que llevaba. Sin misericordia, él empujó a Shizuo sobre una superficie acolchada que apareció de la nada gracias a sus deseos.

¡¿…?! - Shizuo estaba tirado sobre algún sitio que podía atreverse a pensar que se trataba de una cama por lo confortable que se sentía. No era de extrañar que le costara reconocer dicho mueble cuando había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había percibido tal comodidad.

¿Cuánto había sido ya…?

¿20 años?

¿30 años?

Ya no estaba seguro cuánto había sido exactamente, pero estaba agradecido de poder disfrutarlo una vez más, aunque su presencia ahí significara algo malo. Y pensando un poco en ese punto, la idea de Izaya volviendo cada cierto número de años le volvía a intrigar como todas las veces en que llegaban a esto. Siempre terminaban revolcándose en la oscuridad del olvido sin mediar muchas palabras que no fueran insultos cargados del veneno del rencor.

Heiwajima Shizuo seguía odiando a Izaya a pesar de que desde aquel incidente hubieran pasado muchos siglos. Y él estaba seguro que Izaya se sentía de la misma forma hacia él, ya que a raíz de ello, Shizuo tampoco logró lo que sea que el pelinegro tuviera en mente en su momento. Nunca descubrió a ciencia cierta lo que era, pero entendía muy bien que el hecho de que estuviera atrapado ahí significaba que su plan había fallado catastróficamente.

Mmhmm… - Shizuo resopló un poco con la mordida de Izaya quien iba despegándose de su máscara lentamente con dudas. El rubio intuía que la máscara podría estar escondiendo algo importante que Izaya  no quería que viera.

Ya quítate la máscara… - Exigió el rubio sujetando un poco a Izaya desde la cintura con la poca fuerza que tenía. Comenzaba a impacientarse por la actitud del otro hombre, detestaba cuando lo hacían esperar. En eso, Shizuo pudo ver como el pálido rostro era revelado ante él junto con una mancha muy roja y negruzca en la mejilla.

¿Y eso? ¿El cielo se dio cuenta de tus fechorías y te dieron una pequeña lección? – Shizuo se rió un poco mientras decía aquello, viendo como la irritación de Izaya adornaba su rostro junto con la herida.

Eso no te incumbe, Shizu-chan~. – El hombre de la túnica negra apartó las piernas de Shizuo con ansias de hacerlo sufrir a su manera por ese molesto comentario.

Claro que me incumbe. Tengo que disfrutar cuando a la persona que me convirtió en esto le pasan cosas malas~. ¿Quién no lo haría si estuviera en mi lugar, Izaya-kun? Te lo mereces. Eso y más~. - Las manos de Shizuo se dieron la tarea de bajar la túnica del responsable de sus problemas con una gran fascinación que el mismo se regañaba por ello. Su mente sufría ese horrible desliz cada vez que Izaya juntaba su cuerpo al de él. Pero ni siquiera eso era lo que más le gustaba del cuerpo de la persona que odiaba con toda su alma.

No, lo que lo había hecho caer en la tentación era el conjunto de su cuerpo con ese otro detalle armonioso y diabólico para él.

Eres un maldito insensible… Qué bueno que te detesto~. – Izaya lamió con decisión la comisura de los labios de Shizuo hasta su quijada, dejando su mano desatar los hilos que unían las piezas de la vestimenta del hombre que estaba debajo de él. A medida que sus dedos dibujaban con un trazo imaginario los muslos de Shizuo, él memorizaba como se sentían en su mente.

Había pasado tiempo desde que él lo había tocado de esa forma.

Izaya pensaba que ese fuego que experimentaba en su interior cada vez que se reunía con Shizuo se apagaría esta última vez, pero este era hasta mucho mayor y eso lo asustaba en cierta manera porque si no lograba su objetivo esta vez…

No, no quería pensarlo ni siquiera un poco.

Esta debía ser la gran despedida.

Un ángel de tu categoría no debería decir esas cosas. Podrías ser degradado al infierno que te queda muy bien por cierto. – Escupió Shizuo atrayéndolo a un beso que no permitiría una respuesta de vuelta. Lo único que exigía era fuego para ser enaltecido con más pasión que ambos deseaban antes del verdadero plan que los dos ejecutarían al final.

El final podía esperar aún, pero el saciar la oscuridad de sus corazones estaba fuera de discusión.

La lengua de Izaya bajó por el pecho su víctima para lamer su ombligo con tal gesto obsceno que llegó a levantar por bastante la excitación de Shizuo. La ansiedad lo devoraba por la cercanía de aquella boca caliente sobre ese lugar prohibido.

¿Quieres que lo haga? Ya sabes~. ¿Lo has deseado por mucho tiempo? Dímelo~. – Las lamidas estaban instaladas en los muslos de Shizuo, cuidando de no tocar la parte importante del pobre hombre.

¡Hmfhhhh…! ¡…! – Shizuo ya notaba a la lengua traviesa ligeramente tocando su orificio posterior, regalándole espasmos que golpeaban su espalda y nuca; más cuando los arañazos en su cintura le recordaban que debían contestar a la pregunta de Izaya.

S-Si quiero… - Respondió por fin el rubio aliviado de percibir la lengua subiendo por su intranquilo miembro que soltaba las primeras gotas de deleite.

Sin embargo, aún no era suficiente para Shizuo, él quería beber más del néctar de la decadencia y de una manera que debía ser rápida porque no sabía cuándo serían interrumpidos. Aquella visita podría detenerse en cualquier momento y dejar sus recién recordadas frustraciones sexuales en el aire.


	2. No te distraigas

~0-0-0~

Súbete sobre mí en sentido contrario… - Ordenó Shizuo agarrando a Izaya de la quijada para que lo mirara.

Jeh~. ¡El pervertido mayor ha hablado! Me hubieras dicho que tenías algo más degenerado en mente~. – Izaya dijo complacido de que Shizuo se dignara a participar.

¡El único pervertido mayor aquí eres tú…! – Shizuo observó detenidamente como Izaya se quitaba por completo la túnica que cubría la mayoría de su cuerpo. No obstante, ahora habían unas vendas que tapaban todo el abdomen del pelinegro, picando aún más la curiosidad de Shizuo con respecto a la actitud inicial de Izaya que se sumaba a esto.

¿Eh? Pero si es a ti al que más le encanta esta posición para calentar el ambiente~. ¿O me equivoco~? – Izaya ya se había acostado junto a él en forma inversa con la intención de tener a la vista la parte delantera de Shizuo, para luego subirse sobre él de acuerdo a la petición anterior.

El pelinegro envolvió con su lengua el falo que tenía por delante de igual forma en que Shizuo comenzaba a estrujar con su boca a este. Por ello, a los pocos segundos el jadeo de un Izaya complacido se podía escuchar con facilidad. Simultáneamente, Izaya le estaba devolviendo en igual medida ese gran placer que le estaba otorgando.

Pero como Izaya estaba sobre él, cada vez que engullía en su boca su extensión este bajaba sus caderas con ansiedad de más contacto, parando ocasionalmente su trabajo con Shizuo por la falta de concentración.

Izaya mueve esa boca… - Gruñó Shizuo apretando uno de los testículos de Izaya, logrando un gemido de respuesta.

Como ordene su alteza… - La vena de fastidio era visible en la frente de Izaya.

Si Shizuo quería movimiento, él le daría movimiento.

El pelinegro lubricó dos de sus dedos con su propia saliva y los introdujo de golpe en su objetivo con delectación maléfica. El cuerpo de Shizuo tembló con esa repentina intromisión que profundizaba con rapidez en él. Izaya alternó la succión de su boca sobre el “juguete” que tenía a su disposición con los dedos que ultrajaban las paredes internas de su compañero.

Oh, la boca de alguien ha parado de trabajar~. Me pregunto a qué se deberá~. – Cada penetración de sus dígitos se ejecutaban en armonía con los masajes en su parte baja.

Es-Eso es jugar sucio… - Shizuo cerró los ojos para no desconcentrarse, pero el trabajo que estaba haciendo Izaya era demasiado bueno como para seguir adelante con el suyo. Su boca ya siquiera podía darle más gusto a la erección de Izaya en ese punto.

Ya deberías estar acostumbrado~. – Izaya besó la cintura de Shizuo, sentándose un poco sobre su pecho. El rubio observó que algo empezaba a tratar de romper las vendas en la espalda de Izaya, faltaba poco para que aquellos bultos que luchaban por salir se presentaran ante él.

De improviso, Izaya apartó su espalda, volteándose antes de que se siguiera tomando más detalles de él, como sabiendo lo que Shizuo estaba mirando tan detenidamente.

Shizu-chan, no te distraigas… - Él inmediatamente se sentó sobre una de las piernas de Shizuo para levantarla en el aire lleno de impaciencia.


	3. Blanco

~0-0-0~

Con todo lo que he hecho, ya creo que deberías estar listo. – La mano ansiosa encaminaba por fin  a su propio miembro hacia el sitio que tanto esperaba estar, Shizuo trató de relajarse ante el objeto que entraba en él, pero había pasado tanto tiempo que ya no recordaba cómo lidiar con esos primeros segundos de dolor y angustia.

Mírame a los ojos, Shizuo… - Los brillantes ojos escarlatas se clavaron sobre los de color ocre con la intención de aminorar la afanosa espera. Shizuo gruñó cuando comenzó a sentirse a gusto con el trato de nuevo, cosa que hizo que Izaya quisiera conseguir más de ese buen humor.

Oye… Espera… - Shizuo forcejeó al ver que Izaya quería moverlo bruscamente hacia quien sabe dónde. Sin embargo, Shizuo no pudo evitar soltar un gimoteo al ser sentado sobre el regazo de este último.

¿N-No se siente mejor así? – Izaya rió un poco agitado. 

Yo soy el que decide eso, idiota. – Shizuo tomó impulso para volver a bajar contra Izaya.

¡Hijo de…! – Él estaba por soltar un improperio por la acción de Shizuo, pero vio como mejor opción el sujetarse de los hombros del rubio para hacerle lo mismo.

¡Ahhmmmh…! ¡Imbéc-…! – Gritó Shizuo dispuesto a darle un golpe a Izaya.

Ódiame por conocer tu lugar favorito~. – Se carcajeó Izaya para seguir golpeando el mismo punto que había encontrado mientras se burlaba de Shizuo antes. Cada sacudida desaparecía los pensamientos relevantes de la cabeza de ambos, más que todo de Izaya quien ya se había olvidado de estar en guardia en todo momento.

Lamentablemente, mientras que Shizuo estaba cerca de ser llenado del éxtasis, él no dejaba de estar pendiente de aquellas vendas. Con manos temblorosas y con la boca de Izaya devorando su cuello con mordidas candentes, Shizuo se las ingenió para soltar aquel vendaje que dejó salir la mejor parte de este podrido ángel.

Blanco…

Un blanco tan puro que no podría jamás dañarte aunque te mantuvieras mirándolo durante la eternidad.

Un color que era capaz de guiar hasta el hombre más recto hacia la inmensa oscuridad.

Si, un hombre como él por ejemplo.

Las hermosas alas que acompañadas de este joven quien lo había guiado a la victoria una vez en la antigüedad y quien también lo había dejado caer una terrible trampa, por la cual jamás lograría perdonarlo, era adicionalmente el partícipe de sus más oscuros deseos.

El ángel llamado Orihara Izaya.

Por otra parte, Izaya ya no estaba prestando atención a nada de lo que estaba pasando. Incluso cuando sus alas que tanto había estado ocultando estaban libres. Él estaba emborrachado con el aroma de Shizuo que adicionado al del sexo, conformaba un componente explosivo en su cuerpo y mente. 

Él solo tenía mente para Shizuo y nada más…

No te importa… ¿O si…? – Izaya interrogó ya sin aire.

M-Me las cobraré… - Respondió Shizuo sabiendo muy bien a lo que se refería el ángel. Él se tensionó un poco alrededor de Izaya con el inicio de la descarga, mirando al hombre  a los ojos con provocación.

Y nuevamente, otro beso los unió mientras el producto del placer se derramaba entre sus cansados cuerpos.


	4. Rencoroso

~0-0-0~

Y ahora que al fin Izaya había bajado la guardia por completo al estar tan agotado…

Dije que me las cobraría… - Él rubio le dio vuelta a Izaya con rapidez para ubicarse a la espalda de este.

Eso fue rápido entonces… - Izaya no opuso resistencia, limitándose a esconder un poco sus alas para que no le fuera incómodo.

No las escondas… - Shizuo sujetó un poco una de las alas y al pasar la mano descubrió el por qué le parecían un poco extrañas.

A Izaya le faltaba un ala cuando se supone que debía tener cuatro.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó…? ¿Quién lo hizo? – Shizuo preguntó molesto, palpando los rastros de la sangre seca que se veía en la cintura de Izaya.

La misma persona que te debió decir cómo librarte de mí y recuperar tu humanidad. Tienes la oportunidad de arrancarme el corazón y devorarlo. Eso es lo que te dijo, Shiki-san. ¿No? – Izaya dijo mirando las sábanas negras de la cama.

¿Devorar qué…? ¿Por qué te arrancó el ala? – Él interrogó sin entender nada de lo que le estaban diciendo.

Ah, eso… Solo fue una advertencia. La siguiente vez me arrancará las demás y seré desterrado. – Contestó el ángel con una risotada pero la detuvo al no escuchar ningún sonido proveniente de Shizuo.

¿S-Shizu-chan…? – Dijo él esperando alguna respuesta o algo con incertidumbre.

Repentinamente, la mano de Shizuo estrelló la cabeza de Izaya contra la cama con furia desmedida.

¡¿Por qué demonios fue eso?! – Izaya fue levantado y girado de cara a Shizuo.

A mí lo único que me dijo esa despreciable rata es que planeabas asesinarme y que solo uno de los dos saldría de esta visita. No mencionó nada de comerme el corazón de nadie… ¡¿Y además es cierto lo que acabas de decir?! ¡¿Puedo volver a ser un humano?! – Una leve llama de esperanza volvía a nacer en Shizuo con esa declaración o eso es lo que Izaya podía interpretar.

Si, Shiki tenía razón con eso de que solo uno saldría, a pesar de que las intenciones de este al decirle a Shizuo una mentira eran extrañas. De todas formas, no dañaba ninguno de sus planes con respecto a Shizuo y la manera de retornarlo a lo que quería ser.

Sí, es la verdad. Si devoras mi corazón, volverás a ser un humano como antes. – Él tiró sus brazos a ambos lados para dejarle el paso libre a Shizuo.

¿Qué pasará contigo si lo hago? – Preguntó Shizuo.

¿Te interesa eso…? Moriré por supuesto. ¿Qué más puede pasar? – Contestó Izaya.

¿Y eso está bien para ti? – El que Izaya no hubiera tomado las precauciones usuales con él ya tenía sentido.

Sí, no hay problema. ¡Vamos! – Apresuró el pelinegro buscando las presencias de la armada en los alrededores del campo de fuerza que había instalado para ver a Shizuo sin vigilancia. Tarde o temprano ellos se darían cuenta de que había malogrado el sitio con su poder y eso sería una sentencia de muerte para cualquiera que llegara a estar ahí cuando eso pasara.

¿Y luego qué? Incluso aunque llegara a ser un humano, ellos me atraparán y matarán. – Shizuo torció un poco la quijada de Izaya.

Y-Yo preparé algo, apenas termines un transporte te llevará a cualquier lugar de la Tierra. No podrán rastrearte de inmediato. – Izaya manifestó sin pestañar.

Tal como Izaya hablaba, era obvio que estaba listo para morir por lo que le había hecho.

Le había arrancado su vida normal para convertirlo en un monstruo que no era querido ni por el cielo ni el infierno por lo destructivo y errático que era su propio poder. Si tan solo no le hubiera otorgado su alma para conseguir una mera victoria en el campo de batalla que salvaría a su familia de sufrir los horrores de la guerra en la antigüedad. Aún estaba en su mente el momento en que aquel ángel corrupto se había apoderado de su ingenua alma.

Shizuo rechinó los dientes con aquel recuerdo que era revivido en su cabeza como si fuera ayer.

Él no había olvidado en absoluto lo que había pasado, pero las cosas no se habían detenido después de aquel incidente. La conspiración de Izaya fue descubierta casi de inmediato y sin tener sus mentiras para defenderlo, la pena de muerte cayó como una roca cargada de karma sobre este. Sin embargo, Izaya no sería el único en pagar dicho pecado; él también tendría que cargar con el peso de las malas acciones del ángel aunque se tratara de otra víctima.

Si el cielo decía que él debía morir por ser transformado en una bestia maligna, entonces así sería sin mirar las razones de ello.

_Es un desperdicio destruir a mi creación, tal vez sea útil para el cielo. ¿No lo creen?_

_Solo déjenlo a mi cuidado, y a cambio me ofreceré en cuerpo y alma a los servicios del cielo._

Y esas habían sido las palabras de Izaya que habían detenido la pena de muerte temporalmente…

No era difícil saber lo que había pasado después de eso y más sabiendo que hasta el momento el encierro había sido la peor cosa hasta ahora para él.

Te detesto… - Shizuo se lamió los dedos con frustración que no sabía de qué mejor forma expresar.

¿Por qué diablos él tenía que volver a seguir los esquemas de Izaya?

No, él detestaba eso.

Shizuo ansiaba tomar la decisión de su propio destino.

Por su lado, Izaya no comprendió lo que significaba la acción de Shizuo hasta que aquellos dígitos se insertaron en él. 

Te digo que me asesines y… ¿Ahora te pones “sentimental” y comienzas la segunda ronda? ¡Shizu-chan no deja de sorprenderme jajajajajaja! – Izaya vociferó entre muy divertido y estupefacto.

¡Ya deja de reírte o lo haré sin ningún cuidado! – El rubio lo estampó contra la cama con rabia y se dedicó a acomodar su propio pene dentro del estridente ángel. El silencio selló la boca de Izaya al darle paso al pedazo de carne que invadía su trasero.

Si tuvieras cuidado, no serías tú… - Izaya hizo una mueca de dolor mientras sus brazos eran guiados por Shizuo hasta sus hombros para que se sostuviera de él.

Te dije que te callaras… - El cabello de Izaya fue jalado hacia atrás entre tanto su extensión era friccionada bruscamente como amenaza directa. Shizuo tiró todo su peso sobre el otro hombre para profundizar más en esa piel blanca que deseaba dejar marcada sin piedad.

¡Ahhhmmm…! ¡Ammmh…! – Su ira era a nivel de cada gemido de Izaya.

Eso sí, no me molesta que sueltes cosas sin sentido como estas~. Debe ser mejor cuando golpeo ese lugar… - El movimiento de cadera de Shizuo dio de lleno en el sitio que le hacía perder el horizonte a Izaya.

¡N-Noo! ¡No lo golpees así…! – El falo de Izaya dejaba con cada embestida la evidencia de la excitación que lo corroía por dentro.

Perdóname por conocer tu sitio favorito~. – Shizuo levantó a Izaya un poco para oler su cuello y así mordisquear esa lechosa piel.

Rencoroso… - Un Izaya encendido dijo desfalleciente con un intento de sonrisa.

Sí que lo soy… Por eso, ya que estás dispuesto a morir, déjame a mí tomar la decisión final. – Las manos de Shizuo se pasearon lentamente por la espalda de Izaya, dándole escalofríos por el momento final que se acercaba.

Orihara Izaya iba a perecer en este instante.

Como quieras… - Izaya cerró los ojos y se sujetó de Shizuo esperando el golpe mortal de este.

Izaya tenía que admitir que había sido emocionante estar con su creación aunque las cosas fueran a terminar de esta manera.


	5. Baile de Máscaras

~0-0-0~

Adivina adivinador~. – Una voz alegre habló al entrar en los aposentos de un alto mandatario del cielo.

Odio las adivinanzas. Habla de una vez, Akabayashi-san. – Cortó de manera molesta el dueño de la gran habitación.

No sabía que fueras así de impaciente, Shiki-no-danna. Pero de igual forma te contaré algo curioso que mis hombres encontraron en el sitio donde ese sirviente tuyo tenía a su monstruo. -  Respondió Akabayashi con una sonrisa.

Solo puede haber algo ahí y es el cadáver de Heiwajima Shizuo. – Shiki manifestó con suma obviedad.

Eso quizás es de las cosas que más me agrada de ti. Y debes saber que también la otra cosa que podíamos hallar ahí era el cadáver de Orihara Izaya. ¿No? – Agregó Akabayashi a la afirmación de Shiki con una sonrisa divertida, viendo como este estrechaba el entrecejo contrariado.

Sí, lamentablemente él también había contemplado ese escenario.

¿Y bien? ¿Quién murió? – Interrogó Shiki aún más impaciente que antes por saber la verdad.

Akabayashi era bueno dejando a quien lo escuchaba en un suspenso mortal.

Pues no te equivocas, si encontramos algo muerto en ese lugar. – Akabayashi se hizo lugar en uno de los tantos sillones que habían disponibles.

Shiki sonrió a medias, en el fondo un poco intranquilo.

Si contamos con que esas alas no volverán a moverse, entonces podemos decir que es un “algo” muerto. – Agregó el pelirrojo a la información después de un momento de silencio.

¡¿Qué dices?! – Shiki intentó ocultar su furia, aunque era inútil porque ya hasta había alzado la voz.

Es como lo oyes, Orihara Izaya se ha convertido en un Caído y no podrá volver al cielo nunca más. Como has reaccionado de esa forma, supongo que no esperabas este tercer escenario. Puedo imaginar que le hiciste una falsa advertencia a Heiwajima-kun. Tal vez le dijiste que Orihara lo pensaba asesinar para que cuando él hiciera algo sospechoso, este lo atacara y viceversa. – El pelirrojo tiró su hipótesis de lo que él creía que podía haber pasado.

Y esa no es la mejor parte. Probablemente creías que Orihara tendría miedo de morir y lo atacaría para salvarse debido a la advertencia horrenda que le hiciste antes. Y hablo de esa ala que le arrancaste~. Creo que el error estuvo en esa parte… Nunca contemplaste lo que podría tener en su mente tu pequeña creación. Al fin al cabo, él era un humano antes… ¡Los humanos tienen sentimientos y todo eso! ¿Entiendes eso Shiki? – Akabayashi acababa de cambiar abruptamente la forma de dirigirse a él, sorprendiendo un poco a Shiki por dentro.

¿Intentas decir que ese monstruo que creó Izaya no era solo un capricho como las otras cosas que hacía? – Shiki preguntó.

Parece que tu capricho y el de Orihara no estaban al mismo nivel. Al menos él no dejó que su creación, por más maligna que fuera, terminara siendo destruida en una simple apuesta. – Rió Akabayashi.

No digas tonterías. Izaya no le importa nadie más que él mismo. Incluso cuando fue un humano, fue alguien de lo peor que solo truncaba el destino de los de su especie solo para su entretención. Él no ha cambiado, la prueba de ello está en ese monstruo que creó solo para fundar una revolución en el cielo. – Shiki seguía defendiendo su punto.

No discutiré la parte de crear una revolución. Eso es un hecho, ya que no creo que él cambie de parecer con respecto a causar el caos aquí. Lo único que discuto es mi apuesta contigo y el apego extraño de Orihara con su mascota. Por cierto, me debes un ¼ de tu ejército. – El pelirrojo extendió la mano como esperando que le pagaran de inmediato.

Ya tómalo y lárgate. – Una esfera negra apareció en la mano de Akabayashi, formándose así el pago de la gran apuesta entre los dos.

Gracias, siempre es un placer jugar contigo~. – Akabayashi tomó el pago y caminó hacia la salida del aposento.

Otra cosa… El que yo dijera que él estaba mucho más encaprichado con Heiwajima que tú con Izaya, no significaba que tú no lo estuvieras aun. Me sorprendió bastante que admitieras silenciosamente que le habías hecho esa advertencia a Heiwajima solo para acrecentar el porcentaje de sobrevivencia de Orihara. Esto me hace preguntarme lo próximo que harás… ¿Irás por ellos ya? – Akabayashi no esperó la respuesta a esa pregunta, cuando Shiki había volteado hacia la salida, este ya se había ido sin más.

¿Los perseguimos ya, Sir Shiki? – Uno de los sirvientes apareció junto a Shiki haciendo un ademán de respeto a su superior.

No, ahora mismo no. Si él sobrevive a la amputación de sus alas, cosa que dudo, él no quedará muy bien que digamos. Hay posibilidades de que muera. El problema es el engendro ese… - Shiki se quedó pensando un momento en sus propias palabras.

Ir ahora podría acortar la vida de Izaya aún más…

Solo les dejaremos un mes en paz… Luego de ahí, los perseguiremos como animales. – Ordenó Shiki esperando que los que estaban sobre él en la jerarquía, no se enteraran de nada de este asunto.

Porque el verdadero caos iniciaría ahí y estaba seguro que parte de los enmascarados planes de Izaya también partirían de ese punto.

Shiki suspiró con cansancio.

¿Hasta dónde llevaría al cielo ese intrincado baile de máscaras que estaba por empezar con el primer movimiento de Izaya?


	6. Loco

~0-0-0~

**UN AÑO DESPUÉS…**

Aun no me acostumbro a toda esta tecnología… ¿Cómo demonios puedo hacer una maldita llamada? Izaya dime cómo… ¿Eh? – Shizuo se detuvo abruptamente al ver una cama vacía. Enseguida su mente entró en pánico y comenzó a moverse con cautela por la habitación, la cual no contenía ninguna evidencia de pelea o algo por el estilo.

¿Y si habían atrapado a Izaya mientras dormía?

Últimamente, él notaba que Izaya tenía un sueño muy pesado, no se despertaba aunque lo abofetearas muchas veces.

Tal vez todavía están cerca… Los mataré. – Gruñó el rubio iracundo.

¿A quiénes vas a matar? – Una voz en el umbral de la puerta hizo voltear a Shizuo con sorpresa.

¡Izaya! Pensé que tú… Ah, olvídalo. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – Preguntó Shizuo poniendo la bolsa de comida que había logrado conseguir en la calle.

¿Pensaste que alguien me había secuestrado? No te preocupes, no hay ninguno de ellos cerca. Recuerda que tienen esa forma pomposa de aparecer, hasta tú te darías cuenta cuando están en las proximidades. Y si… Me siento algo mejor hoy… - Izaya bostezó y se acostó de nuevo en la cama cuidando de no pegar su espalda al respaldar de la cama.

No lo parece… Toma. Esa anciana dijo que esto podría cerrar las heridas rápidamente, pruébalo. – Cuando fue al centro, se aseguró de buscar a una de esas personas que son expertas en medicina antigua, esperando que así pudiera curar las heridas de Izaya que seguían sin poder sanar por completo.

Shizu-chan… Realmente esto no molesta tanto como tu tonta mente cree. Estoy perfectamente. Esto solo durará unos años más… Creo. Al menos no es algo que me va a matar, así que deja el drama. – Regañó Izaya quitándose la camisa, revelando unas vendas manchadas de sangre que parecían no tener mucho tiempo de haber brotado.

Sí, veo lo perfecto que te encuentras. – Comentó con sarcasmo el rubio antes de sentarse a la espalda de Izaya para quitarle las vendas.

Antes que hagas eso… Toma esto. Comételo… – Izaya le entregó un pequeño paquete.

¿Qué es esto…? – Shizuo lo tomó enarcando una ceja.

Solo comételo y no preguntes.  – Un avergonzado Izaya solo bajó la cabeza y evitó decir que significaba el que le diera ese paquete. Shizuo sin entender abrió el paquete, descubriendo que se trataba de un chocolate que olía muy bien. Todo estuvo bien hasta que acercó la mirada y vio que tenía un mensaje escrito en inglés que lo hizo enrojecer al instante.

_I love you._

No preguntaré, pero gracias… - Shizuo no supo que más contestar. No obstante, era mejor que solo dijera eso, si expresaba algo más, Izaya era capaz de asesinarlo.

Y mientras él se comía su chocolate…

Un cuerpo sangrante cayó del techo…

¡¿Qué mierda…?! – El rubio se puso en guardia, pero al cabo de unos segundos regresó a su actitud normal.

Está muerto… ¿Qué hace este ángel con corazones por todas partes en este sitio? – Preguntó Shizuo.

Intentó secuestrarme mientras dormía y lo golpeé. Como no se detuvo con eso, me enfrasqué en una pelea a muerte en el patio. Y luego cuando lo acabé, me pidió misericordia y me dio este chocolate que aseguró que volvería loco por mí a cualquiera que se lo regalara. Pero veo que estás normal, así que era mentira. Qué bueno que lo maté. – Suspiró Izaya acostándose porque ya no aguantaba el sueño.

Aparentemente, el cielo estaba escaso de personal o algo así para mandar a un querubín de bajo nivel a buscarlos.

Al menos combinaba con la festividad de la ciudad, ya que era 14 de febrero…

Espera un momento… ¡¿Pensabas darme eso aun sabiendo que podía hacerme eso?! ¡Eres un bastardo infeliz! – Gritó Shizuo.

¿Por qué te enojas? Estás normal. No te has vuelto loco por mí ni nada como eso… Y buenas noches zzz… - Izaya lo ignoró y se acostó a dormir, el esfuerzo que había hecho para acabar con ese querubín había sido enorme.

Tú… ¡Eres de lo peor! – El rubio abandonó la habitación viendo que era inútil seguir discutiendo. 

Izaya no lo estaba escuchando de cualquier forma.

Ahora que lo pienso… ¿De verdad no me afectó ese chocolate? – Shizuo pensó con temor de que pudiera de verdad volverse loco por Izaya en el sentido romántico.

No, eso sería espantoso.

Todo solo sería sexo y nada más entre ellos.

¿Y por qué Izaya quería que él se volviera loco por él?

Nah, él solo quiere manipularme a su antojo… - Se dijo a sí mismo, retomando su camino a la cocina.

_“¿Y qué tal si ya te habías vuelto loco por él desde antes?”_

Una voz dejo ir semejante y destructiva pregunta.

¡Imposible! ¡Imposible! ¡Imposible! – Gritó el rubio con horror insuperable.

Quizás él era el que estaba cansado después de todo.

Lo mejor era irse a dormir de una buena vez.

**Y NO MUY LEJOS DE AHÍ…**

Deja de usar tus poderes, Karisawa. Los alertarás de nuestras presencias. – Regañó un hombre con unos binoculares en la mano.

Lo dudo, Dotachin~. Él piensa que fue su mente la que habló~. – Respondió la mujer llamada Karisawa.

No me refería a él, sino al otro. Ese sujeto tiene que ser algo peligroso cuando pudo acabar con un querubín de esa manera. Y deja de llamarme así, es Kadota. – Contestó el hombre llamado Kadota.

Tienes razón, Dotachin. El otro debe ser algo muy maligno si puede asesinar a un ángel de esa forma. ¿Cuánto crees que valga? ¿Tendrá ya una recompensa? – Karisawa preguntó emocionada.

No lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos. Por ahora, solo los vigilaremos. No les des nuestra ubicación. ¿Entiendes? – Dijo Kadota.

Ah, está bien… Era muy divertido molestar al rubio. – Karisawa hizo un mohín de molestia, pero hizo la promesa mental de controlarse aun si veía algo interesante en esos dos.

**¿FIN?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué puedo decir? Esto quizás continúe algún día (?) Quien sabe~, por ahora solo será mi regalo de San Valentín oficial de este año. 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado esta mini historia~.


End file.
